


tfw you meet the boy of your dreams

by dorvanie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: M/M, guacamole, queer eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorvanie/pseuds/dorvanie
Summary: you love the show queer eye, and one special fab five member has taken a liking to you.





	tfw you meet the boy of your dreams

Y/N sat back into your sofa and sighed. You and Phil were on the last episode of queer eye and you felt a pang of sadness in your heart because of it. But this wasn’t just the normal sort of sadness that comes from ending a show, it was more intense. You knew exactly why. You had a crush on Antoni! The sexy brown haired, dark eyed demon who knew food like the back of his hand. Boy were you over the moon!

“Well I’m going to bed.” Phil said as he smacked you in the face and hopped off the couch.

“Goodnight bb!” You bellowed after him, but he had already ran out of the room.

You sat there for a while longer when all of a sudden your phone whistled at you. You looked down to see who had tweeted at you and it was none other than ANTONI!!!

“….OH MY GOD it cant be” you squealed. You opened the DM and your heart stopped almost immediately

 

Hi Y/N, I noticed you mentioned me in one of your youtube videos  
and frankly I’m flattered. I hope this isn’t too forward but there’s something  
about you that I find enthralling. I’ll be in London tomorrow so if you’re  
interested, you can come by my hotel room tomorrow night at 8 uwu

 

You jumped off the couch and span around on the floor like a ballerina. Then, since you needed your beauty rest for Antoni you made your way to bed. You hummed all the way to your room and flopped down onto the bed and under the duvet. You were being too loud though, so Phil pushed you onto the floor. 

“PHIIIIL” you whined. You crawled back onto the bed and fell fast asleep.

The next day seemed to go by so slowly because all you could think of was hanging out with Antoni later. Gosh you could just get lost in those heavily hooded eyes.

Finally, it was time to go to Antoni’s and you were ready. You ran out the door of your apartment and got into a taxi. Just then you got another DM from Antoni.

 

“Are you on your way bb?”

 

Yes ;)

When the taxi stopped outside of the hotel, you paid, jumped out. and made your way up to his room as fast you could. Antoni opened the door and he was shirtless OMG

“Hi there” he said smoothly as he motioned for you to come inside.

You gulped audibly and dramatically because you’re dramatic and sat down on his large beautiful sofa.

Then you saw it. On the coffee table in front of you was the largest spread of guacamole dips you had ever seen in your life. You couldn’t help but let your mouth fall open as you drooled looking from the dips to Antoni and back again. 

“do you like what you see?” Antoni plopped down beside you and propped his head on his hand.

Somehow, you had suddenly become shirtless as well.

“Y-yes Antoni” you whispered/.

Then, Antoni grabbed a crisp salty tortilla chip and shoved it into a huge bowl of creamy light green guac. You had never seen someone scoop guac so sexily. He slowly brought it to your mouth and you opened wide. God it was good.

“what’s in this?” you sputtered. It almost had you breathless.

Antoni smirked devilishly. “greek yogurt” he said with a plethora of confidence.

Antoni then picked up the bowl of guacamole and dumped it on himself. “oops” he squeaked as he stared at you ferociously. 

You had never seen a hotter man in your life. “don’t w-worry” you started licking the yogurt filled guac off of his stomach and continued until it was all gone. It only took you like 30 minutes.

Antoni smiled down at you as you were laying your head on his stomach. “I want you to meet my parents”

You blushed and a single tear fell down your cheek “Oh Antoni…..can I be your boyfriend?”

“No” he said

You were heartbroken. How could the love of your life do this to you. You would never be the same agai-

Antoni lifted your chin up and looked straight into your eyes. “You can be my husband.” Antoni said.

Your heart fluttered and you had never felt happier in your life. You kissed him and fell asleep.

You and Antoni got married and lived happily ever after the end.

**Author's Note:**

> you're welcome dan. happy birthday


End file.
